Forum:Thoughts on chest farming
DoomsdayJesus 13:41, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I've come to realize several different sets of "morals" have been adopted by individual players, for instance, stances on modding. Some players will highly support modding, creating incendiary SMGs that have perfect accuracy, no recoil, x4.2 zoom, ammo regen, and the ability to shoot grenades, all for use in actual gameplay. Most of the people I've seen in the forums here will agree that this kind of practice is rather foolish, and has become a detriment to the online play. Another subject is the practice of duplicated items. I've seen people duplicate everything in their inventory, and yet, I have friends that will not accept items that had been duped at any point in the past, saying it exploits a glitch in the system. I have not heard much about farming, however. I think of the term "farming" to mean the practice of actively seeking out a specific loot source on a regular basis. This can mean farming bosses, or zones with high chest concentrations, or even just a particular chest. I'm not sure if the term has been used (by anyone other than myself) here before, but friends of mine have referred to the practice of "powerfarming". This consists of play sessions dominated by farming a particular source, exiting the game, reentering the game, farming again, exiting again, and so on. Some may see it as being on the level of duplicating items, or even modding. I will admit I myself have implement a form of this in the past, specifically, in the areas of New Haven, and Crimson Fastness. I've cut back recently, limiting myself to farming New Haven once during a play session. There have been times when I farmed New Haven five or six times in a session. Sometimes, I wouldn't even leave New Haven. So by now, I have cut back, and gone back into other areas. Now, I sometimes even forget to go through New Haven. So now, I ask what your thoughts on these practices are, especially powerfarming. What is your stance? 16:30, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Farming chests is as legit as farming enemies or bosses. They respawn for a reason. There is no glitch being exploited. There is no overt modding of the game. You are simply doing legwork for a reward. A reward that is usually quite worthless I might add. Now farming the high level chests in New Haven is something else altogether since it doesn't really seem normal for them to be that high a level. I say you get one run at those and then you drop it since the chest levels look like a mistake. I feel Gearbox actually set up New Haven to be farmed. Why else would they include so many chests? Not to mention most of the "in the wild" chests aren't too far away from a New-U station. Furiant 17:37, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I don't have a problem with farming. I've done PT's hitting chests just once and have also spent hours just farming. I believe that Gearbox did mean for the chests to be farmed (though maybe not for hours-n-hours). It's an easy programming task to track which chests have been "opened" just as it tracks which missions/challenges that have been "completed". It could be that Gearbox made that conscious decision so that trophy hunters would have something to do and feel that they were getting their money's worth. MeMadeIt 21:47, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I feel that farming adds something that will keep people playing. Game developers strive hard to make a game that you'll want to play over and this just adds a great amount of longevity to an awesome game. I've farmed for hours on end and I find it just as rewarding as the game play itself. Trying to find that rare Ogre keeps me going. DoomsdayJesus 13:41, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, it won't be as effective anymore, at least not in New Haven. The new patch really did a number on the kind of loot you can find there. You can still find some good stuff, but not nearly as great as before. I'm looking forward to enjoying some new weapons in Knoxx! -- greenbrooms :New patch? PC only? --Azuarc 14:01, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Patch 1.3.0 is for every platform -- already out on Xbox 360, coming soon (on the 25th) for PS3/PC. A news item was posted on the Main Page today ;-) 16:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : Hmmm, now that you mention it, I have noticed that the quality of the New Haven chests have diminished since the lastest patch. Example: Before 1.2, I found 6 Hellfires in about an hour of farming. Since 1.21, it's about 1 per hour. MeMadeIt 15:17, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I guess I'm lucky then, I found a Hydra with a Carnage accessory last night. 738 damage, 2.3x zoom, 1.2 RoF, 13 round mag. I never thought I'd find a Carnage weapon that was actually effective against anything other than zombies. The only drawback is the -18% Recoil Reduction, but it's rather fun to spam rockets like that. It's almost like being about to effectively spam Farukon Paunch. 18:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Farming is a staple in games such as Borderlands. It's hard enough trying to find what you want in just a regular run through the map. Everybody farms, because it is the only way you'll "finish" your game in this lifetime. There is nothing cheap or immoral about it, farming is totally legit. If you're going to spend your day running around New Haven or the Crimson Fastness all day, then that's how you want to spend your time, and it's definately worth it. I'm pretty sure that Gearbox put the chests into the game so that you can use them, because that's what designers do. The chests are there so you can take advantage of them and have to your collecting the hard way. I myself have selected a list of legendarys that I want to collect and I don't mind spend half an hour or even a couple of hours opening and reopening chests since I know it could be worse. It's even better on the 2.5 Playtrough since you don't technically have to do any fighting and the equipment will usually be good. Heck, use a Scavenger or Catalyst mod while your at it. Invite a few friends, since they'll probably be willing. I'm pretty sure farming is just another word for salvation. Work hard for something you want and you'll get it. As for duplication, it only seems like half a glitch. If you find an awesome weapon and it's the one you're friend wants, are you going to be a jerk and say "No, get your own."? Yeah, it's kind of a glitch, but helps with money or you can keep it as a backup, just in case you loose the original. Duplication can be a failsafe or charity. Peace. Black Angelius 14:48, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Farming is perfectly fair. It gets you that special weapon you've been looking for for such a long time, and honestly, you just end up getting rid of it if you find a better one. Some people farm there because the weapons add up to about $30k total in selling them. I think that's a little bit worse, but it's still legit. Duplicating, not so much. This is, indeed, a glitch, that was not planned by Gearbox to be a part of the game. Modding is not something you should be doing. That's tampering with the game which is not expected of you. I mean, it would be nice to have those 4 Gamestop Pre-order weapons, but that's why you PRE-ORDER the game. Modding guns to be ridiculously powerful, perfectly accurate, and quick to fire is even worse. Plus, if you can mod to get whatever you want, then what's the point in playing? ~~DarkWing